Constant Angel
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: It's 1631, the Madame de Chevreuse is a suspected spy for the English. The Queen knows otherwise and the Musketeers protect her at all costs. It is Athos' duty to protect her personally. Is that such a good idea? Athos x OC
1. Chapter I

**Constant Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Playing with the characters of Alexandre Dumas, the characters that the BBC are playing with at the moment**

**Rating: M/ R/ NC-17**

**Pairing: Athos x Marie de Rohan (OC)**

**Summary: It's 1631, the Madame de Chevreuse is a suspected spy for the English. The Queen knows otherwise and the Musketeers protect her at all costs. It is Athos' duty to protect her personally. Is that such a good idea?**

**A/N: Marie de Rohan was a real person but, like Alexandre Dumas, I'm playing around with her too. Rated M for sexual situations and violence.**

**I**

It was not even her fault. It was her husband's fault. She had lied to save him. He was a madman and a tyrant. But she saved him to save her children. They were more important to her than anything. She had been sent safely to the Musketeers' headquarters and was now sitting in front of Captain de Tréville's desk, who had left to find his most trusted Musketeers to protect her. The Queen had demanded Marie's safety as the Queen knew that Marie had nothing to do with the Buckingham affair. All she did was have an affair with an Englishman but nothing more. Her husband was the one corresponding with the Duke of Buckingham and plotting with him. She had been a victim of her husband's crimes. There was no proof against him except her word and the Queen's word.

Her hands twisted in her lap as she waited for M. de Tréville to return with his Musketeers. She was in hiding and there she would stay until it was safe enough to return home. If it weren't for her children, she would have remained in hiding. Hidden from her husband. That she would have loved. But her children. They were the most important things in her entire life. She was giving them up to save their life and her life.

When the door opened, she was on her feet to greet the people. "Aramis!" She cried in shock. She pushed the chair back a little and ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Marie." He held her tightly as the others walked into the office. "Don't worry. I'll look after you." He looked up at Treville. "She can stay with me."

"No," grunted Treville. "You are too obvious. You are a friend of Madame de Chevereuse. Porthos, you are too obvious because of your size and strength. Athos, you are the best fighter. You can protect her the best."

Athos shook his head. "No. I have no space. Aramis is the best option."

"No." Treville said sternly, his eyes fixed on Athos. "She stays with you. It is known in court that she and Aramis used to be lovers. They will go to him first to find her." He withdrew a letter from his jacket. "I have a letter from the Queen. The contents of her letter states that she believes Madame de Chevreuse to be innocent and it is Duke de Chevreuse, who is the guilty party. As there is no evidence just yet, the Queen asks me to protect Madame de Chevreuse. She more than asks, she begs me." He handed the letter to Athos, who read the contents carefully. "Now, you can see the reason."

Athos looked up at Aramis, who was still comforting the young woman. "Fine. Only until there is another safe place for her." He gave the letter back and turned from the room. This was not what he wanted. He did not want to be a protector. At that present moment, he wanted a drink.

"It will be all well." Aramis whispered softly as he stroked her back. "Athos will keep you safe. I'll visit as often as I can. I promise."

"I promise you, I didn't do it!" She stepped back and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I promise you, Aramis. You've known me for a long time. I could never do anything like this."

He cupped her cheeks. "I know you are innocent. But for now, stay with Athos. He maybe a little rough around the edges but he will look after you." Her hands rested on top of his, and he stepped forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. "How will we get her to Athos' home? She is a little too obvious." Gesturing to her rich clothes.

"We can wait until it is dark. Send for Madame Bonacieux. She can know the truth and ask her to bring a plain dress for Madame de Chevreuse." Treville gave the order to d'Artagnan, who nodded and quickly left the room. "Madame, sit down and rest. You will exhaust yourself." He grasped her elbow and helped her to her seat.

"I'm terrified that I will be found. I'm facing the gallows. If I'm caught, I'll hang. Not even the Queen can save me from that fate." She sat in a chair, her head in her hands. It was not going to be any easier.

**I**

The two of them left the musketeers garrison in the dead of night. She had been given a plain dark dress with a dark cloak and hood. The hood hid her face from anybody they passed. They walked in silence. Athos stood very close to her. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword as a precaution. Neither of them said a word to the other on their short journey to Athos' home.

Once they were inside, they still nothing to each other. He locked the door and she took the hood down. She took in the small dwelling and secretly, she was disgusted by the untidiness and the empty wine bottle littering the place. She took off her cloak just as he pulled a clean sheet from a cupboard. He unfolded it and lay it onto his bed. "You may have my bed." Athos was not impressed that he had to lodge and protect this woman here. For all her knew, she was the traitor and she was blaming her husband. To be fair, she was pleasant enough to have around. A pretty thing too. He could see why Aramis had liked her.

She smiled broadly, trying to be polite and avoid looking at the dirty area or any of the dirty bottles. "Thank you. Where will you sleep?" The dwelling was not very big and there was no room for another bed.

"By the door." He returned to his cupboard and pulled out two blankets, placing one on the bed for her and the other on the table, which stood by the locked door. "Just in case." He began to shed his coat. Only stopping when she moved behind him and helped him. "Thank you," he said gruffly and allowed her to take his coat away, soon followed by his sword and pistol. "You're an expert."

"I used to help my first husband. It helped us build out relationship in our short marriage." Giving a little smile as she placed the leather coat on the back of the only chair in the room and placing his weapons on the table. "What food do you have?"

He moved to another small cupboard and pulled out a small loaf of bread, laying it on the table. "Very little. I will get more tomorrow." He let her sit on the only chair and she tore the bread in half, giving half to him.

She laughed softly. "How do you survive on no food and only ale and wine?" Lifting an empty glass bottle and shaking it at him.

Athos snatched them from her. "Madame, I manage."

Marie's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Tomorrow, you will fetch us some food and I will cook for us. As a thank you for doing what you are doing."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and walked away from her. This was going to be hard. Athos was not used to having his space invaded like this. "I have to go to the garrison in the morning. I will leave you the key, so you will have control."

"Fine." She said stubbornly and ignored him as she ate her piece of bread. She hoped all this trouble would blow over and she would returned to her normal life. To return home and return to her son and daughter.

**-I-**

**A/N: This has been a work in progress ever since the first episode. I will tell you now, that Athos' house did not burn down in this story like it did in episode 3. This takes place after episode 4. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Athos awoke first. It had been an uncomfortable night sleeping on the floor. No more uncomfortable than he was used to. He raised his head and looked over at the woman, who had taken over his home. She was fast asleep. Apparently. Her back was to him. Her breathing was steady and her body curled, this gave him the impression that she was sleeping.

This was very new. He was not waking up with a terrible handover. He pulled himself to his feet, trying to be as quiet as possible. She seemed to stop breathing. He knew she was awake. She was only pretending. He said nothing. He wanted to avoid talking to her just now. It was frustrating having someone in his home. Especially a woman who could be a traitor to the crown. The sound of his bed creaking made him turn around and she was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling her fingers through her long, dark hair. "Morning," he grunted as he opened the small window, bringing in the fresh air.

"Good morning," she spoke quietly as she stood up. Marie had no idea what to do. She stood at the edge of the bed and waited for his next move.

He pulled a bucket of cold water from the outside of the window and placing it on the table, where a few pieces of bread, were still sitting from the night before. "I just need to wash and I shall go and fetch us some food."

"Thank you." She nodded as she watched him place his jacket on, followed by his hat. "Not just for the food, but for everything. I know you don't want to do this but I appreciate it."

"It's not a bother." He attached his sword around his waste, along with his pistol. "Is there anything else you want? I have a few books but nothing special." Nodding to the bookshelf, which sat below the window. "I'll ask Aramis to bring more." Athos withdrew the key from his pocket and held it out to her. "Do not let anyone in here except for me. I will knock five times slowly." Placing the key in her hand. Without another word, he left her alone. She was left standing alone in the middle of his small home with the cold iron key in her hand. She felt like she was the jailer to her own jail holding this key in her hand. She took the few steps across the room and quickly locked the door. She could hear his footsteps finally move away from the door. He was waiting for her to lock the door before he left. Ever the protector.

**-II-**

Everyday, when he left her alone, she tried to occupy herself. But there was nothing to do. She had cleaned the small place, rid the place of empty wine bottles and had read every single book in the room. Now, she was frustrated. She was not used to being so idle. With the Queen, she would be sewing, reading, playing music and much more. But here, there was nothing to do. She wanted to scream at her defender to give her something to entertain her but he was barely home. She could not ask him for anything.

He always gave her the key to keep her safe. Meaning she had control on who came into her hiding place. Then she realised. She could control whether she could leave or not. Marie wasted no time. With a few coins in her purse and her cloak over her shoulders, she unlocked the door and left the dwelling. But once she was out in the open and out in public, nerves began to fill her. She feared she would be recognised or she would get into trouble. Athos would be extremely angry if he knew that she had been out. She breathed in the fresh air and left the safety of the building.

She had no idea where she was going but she walked. Keeping thought of which way she was going and how she would get back. Of course, she was not going to be long. She did not want to risk Athos' catching her out of her sanctuary. He would not be impressed. Surely, he would understand the frustration and boredom that she was facing everyday. She was going to be more helpful and would get him some more food. Being helpful was the only way she could thank him for taking care of her.

She found her way to the market and purchased enough food for them both for two days. But Marie felt unsafe. She felt like she was being watched but there was no reason to be. Nobody knew that she was still in Paris. Still, she felt unsafe even though she did not look like she was a rich woman. She was not standing out in the crowd. She looked like a normal woman, who was going about her daily business.

On her return to her safe house, she knew it had been a bad idea as soon as she saw Athos standing outside the door with a face like thunder. "Get inside," he hissed at her. He snatched the basket of food from her and gripped her elbow with his other hand and pushed her inside. "What were you thinking?"

"We needed food!" She shouted at him and wrenched the basket from his hand. "You try being here alone with nothing to do and nothing to eat."

He ripped his hat from his head and threw it onto his bed. "You are here for your safety! I am here to protect you and if you leave the apartment, I will not be responsible for your actions and the consequences of those actions." He pulled off his leather coat in his temper, throwing it onto the bed too. "If you want to get caught and sent to the noose, then fine by me!"

All through his little angry speech, her back was to him as she unpacked the vegetables from the basket. "I... I was bored." She had angry tears but she hid them from him. "You try being stuck in here doing nothing all day." She spun around angrily to face him. Tears still falling down her cheeks. "I understand that you are watching over me but being alone in here can be awful." Her hands were balled up into fists, trying to calm herself. Anger flowed through her. "I do like being here and being safe with you. But stuck indoors is frustrating and unfair on me. You get to go outside and be an honourable musketeer and I have to be a prisoner in your home." She turned away from him again. "I am grateful for your hospitality and for protecting me but let me go outside once in a while."

He watched her back for a moment. He could see the tension in her shoulders. "I'll speak to the captain tomorrow. He may allow you to go for a walk once a day. If I say that I will stay with you during your entire walk, he may allow it."

She wiped away her tears and turned back to him. "Thank you. I would appreciate that so much."

"I came back early with food for you." Showing a spread of enough bread, cheese and fruit for two.

Marie gave him a small smile as she wiped one last tear with the sleeve of her dress. "Thank you."

**-II-**

It was very strange to have another person trespassing his home. But with Madame de Chevreuse, it felt right to Athos. They did argue daily but neither of them won the daily battles. They would both give up as they knew the other one would not back down. He would leave in the morning for the musketeer garrison and she would be alone for the morning. Sometimes, she would go out alone and Athos would always find out and he would get angry at her. But she did not always go out, she would stay at the apartment and keep it tidy and cook for them both. He had told his landlord and neighbours, that she was his brother's widow and was waiting to return home to England. In the afternoons, he would return to take her on her daily walk.

Their arguments were a daily occurrence. It was usually for her disgust with his daily drinking. He would return from the garrison drunk and she would have to make sure he didn't kill himself from falling over and stabbing himself with his sword. He would fight against her but she would win and he would finally be asleep on his makeshift bed, on the floor with no weapons on his person. She would watch him sleep and she could see that he was a troubled man. The drinking was a way to get rid of the bad memories but Marie could see that it did not work.

**-II-**

**A/N: There will be a brief flashback to explain Marie and Aramis' past relationship. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Is there anything you would like to see in the next chapter or throughout the story?**

**It is half term for me next week (I work in a school), so the third chapter might be out earlier than usual. :)**

**Guest: Thank you. I will update this story mostly on the weekends. :)**

**Rachael: Thank you. I will write as much as I can but it will be mainly on the weekends. :)**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

**A/N: Italics is a flashback and in first person from Marie's POV**

In the third week of her hiding, she realised that she was actually happy to be with Athos. They got along a lot better than they usually did. He was also drinking a lot less than he usually did. But they did argue when she went out without him. But she felt like she was being watched. One day, she would turn around and find one of the musketeers following her. Usually Aramis or the young d'Artagnan. She didn't mind.

"How do you know Aramis?" Athos asked her curiously one evening as they sat down for food.

She looked up from her food. "We were briefly lovers."

He raised an eyebrow and reached for his bottle of wine. "It's more than that."

Marie gave a small sigh and sat back on her chair. "It isn't nothing more than that." She reached for her own wine. "I loved him. I thought he loved me back but it was nothing. He broke my heart but he came back to me. Told me why he left me. My husband knew about our affair but he did not want to divorce me." She sat there and began her tale, while Athos listened carefully.

**-III-**

_It had been barely a year into __my__ marriage to __Charles, __when I met Aramis__. It was a marriage of convenience but __Charles and I__ grew to like each other. He taught me politics and gave me freedom that I never enjoyed with my mother and father. __I have so much to thank him for but I never. I abused his kindness and intelligence for my own ends. He may have introduced me to politics but he could never understand the love I had for the excitement of it. __I met Aramis, he was assigned by my husband to protect me while he was away on business, which was a lot of the time._

_Aramis__ is a little older than me but that was the excitement of it. __He was new and exciting __and too old__. __My husband was 22 years older than me. It didn't feel right at first but being with Aramis made me realise that I did not have to be stuck in a marriage to this older man, who was having affairs also. __Aramis was my first lover in my first marriage. Truth be told, he was my only lover during that marriage._

_I fell madly in love with him. Aramis said he did too. I__t felt like he did. We were together for two months. __When my husband returned, Aramis left me without another word. __But that night, he climbed through my window and told me that my husband knew about us. He was leaving me to save my life __and reputation__. My husband was going to divorce me if Aramis did not leave me. __He was leaving me because he didn't want to be responsible for my marriage breaking down. Even in my short marriage, Charles never even mentioned that he knew about my affair but I could tell he knew._

_Aramis and I remained friends. He was the person who brought me the news of my husband's death. __He comforted me. __Aramis is one of the few men I can rely on._

**-III-**

"I see," Athos spoke quietly as she finished her story. "Do you still love Aramis?"

Marie let out a loud laugh. "No." Shaking her head and reaching for her own drink. "I have not spoken to him properly for two years."

He watched her for a second until she looked up at him, their eyes meeting. He looked away when their eyes met. "Another drink?"

"I need to wash." She still avoided looking at him. Why? Why couldn't she look at him? Her cheeks seemed to burn each time her eyes fell on this aloof man. "But pour me another."

"Of course." He raised the bottle and poured another two cups of wine as she disappeared behind a changing screen. He had brought it back for her. It was to give her some privacy when she wanted to wash or change when he was still in the room. Athos sat in silence as she washed. He could hear her splashing the water. Daily he would actually look forward to their walks and their talks. He enjoyed being in her company. To be fair, she was easy on the eye. He could see why Aramis liked her.

She returned with a clean face and a smile. "Thank you." Sitting in her chair. He had recently brought another chair into his home, so they both could sit at the table, rather than one sit and the other stand. Marie lifted her drink and took a small drink. "When did you become a musketeer?"

He rubbed his cheek and sighed heavily, "five years ago. My brother died and I wanted to do some good. Becoming a musketeer did that for me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Giving him a small smile and reaching over to grasp his hand a little.

"Thank you." He pulled his hand from under her hand. "Since it is raining today, we can walk longer tomorrow." Turning to look out of the small window, where the weather was heavily raining outside.

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

**-III-**

_I remember when I first met Aramis. I thought he was the most arrogant man I had ever met. We argued daily for two weeks. After those two weeks, I did not talk to him for two days. He would say it was the quietest time of his life. When those two days were over, he apologised. Even though it was my fault._

"_Madame, I sincerely apologise for my behaviour." He stood before me as I sat in my study. "I wish for forgiveness."_

_I remember laughing loudly and standing up. "Oh Monsieur Aramis. Of course I forgive you." I just remember smiling as we stood alone for a moment and then he kissed me. Luckily, there were no servants in the room or our affair would have ended sooner than it did. I invited him into my room that night and he did not sleep in another bed for a few weeks. He slept in mine. I loved it and I loved him. But when it was over, I felt guilty for betraying my husband, who was the kindest man I have ever met. I am glad I gave him a son and not my current husband._

**-III-**

Everything changed for them both on one of their daily afternoon walks. It would be their last daily afternoon walk in Paris. Athos only noticed it when they were a good five streets away from his home. She was talking away to him but he was not really paying attention. He could tell that there were people watching them. "Stay close," he whispered in her ear, as he threw his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. "Put your arm around me." Whispering in her ear still. "We're being followed, Madam."

"What?!" She gasped in horror and attempted to turnaround but he stopped her.

"Keep your pace." He murmured as she wrapped her arm around him, holding the leather of his coat tightly. He could feel her shake in fear. "We'll get you to Treville. He can hide you in his office until we find another safe house for you." He held her tight against his side as they walked normally. "If I tell you to run, you run straight to the garrison. Don't look back."

"Yes," she said nervously, her hand tightening her grip on his leather coat. She did not want to be caught. If she was caught, she would face the gallows and would hang for a crime she did not commit. They were not far from the garrison. She would be safe there.

They were safely inside, he pulled her up the stairs and immediately into Treville's office. "She is being followed," announced Athos, when he closed the door behind them, once he knew that Treville's office was empty except for Treville himself.

"I knew those walks were a bad idea!" He said angrily as he walked past them and looked out of his window. "They're at the entrance. Keep her away from the window." He glared at them both as he moved out of the door. "Masson! Send those beggars away again. They're here too often!" Shouting at the nearest man, who immediately sent away the men. "Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan. My office. Now!"

Athos had helped Marie to a chair as she sat shaking. "What can she do now?" He asked as Treville returned, soon followed by Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan.

Treville walked around his desk and studied the young woman, who was genuinely terrified. Her hands twisting in her lap. "She'll have to leave Paris. Get as far away as possible but close enough to return as soon as possible."

"I have nowhere to go," she spoke angrily, glaring up at the man. "My family think I am a traitor. No one will take me in!"

"I know a place." Athos spoke up and stood beside Marie, who looked up at him in hope. "It's far enough away and out of danger but close enough to Paris." He looked to his friends. "They know where. I will not say anything else. I trust you sir. But the less you know, the better."

Treville nodded, "fine. Madame, you will stay here until tomorrow night. Where you and Athos will leave under the cover of darkness."

"Why tomorrow night? Why not tonight?" She asked curiously. Her hands were still twisting in her lap.

"Tonight will be easier, sir." Athos spoke up. "I understand about tomorrow tonight but whoever is following her may send for more men and it will be harder to leave unspotted."

"I agree with Athos," Aramis stepped forward. "The sooner Madame de Chevreuse leaves, the quicker we can get her to safety." He rested his hand on her shoulder.

Treville looked at them all, they all seemed to agree with Athos. "Fine. Wait until night falls and then leave." He looked down at Marie, who had tears running down her cheeks. "This will all be over soon and you will return to your normal life."

Marie looked up at Aramis, who gave her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder and a comforting smile. She turned to look up at Athos, who was not looking at her. She could tell that he was purposely avoiding looking at her. "Yes," she nodded. "I hope so." He finally looked down at her. When their eyes met, she saw a little pain in them as did he. Did they really want to separate from each other?

**-III-**

**A/N: Review! I reply privately when reviewers are not anonymous. If reviewers review anon, I will reply at the end of every chapter. :)**

**Response from chapter two:**

**Guest: Thank you. I will try to write more soon.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Once again they were leaving in the dark. She and Aramis shared a horse, while they were flanked by Athos, Porthos and d'Artagnan on their own horses. She wore the same dark dress and same dark cloak on the first night she was taken into hiding. Marie found herself looking to her left at Athos, who was not looking at her, only on the road ahead. Treville insisted they rode over country rather than the roads. Athos said it would take a day and a half to reach their destination. They would camp at night and travel most of the time during the day.

They had ridden half a day out of Paris and they were resting. Aramis remained at Marie's side, making sure she was well. "Just leave me alone, Aramis!" She shouted at him and stormed away from him. Aramis could see she was frustrated with her situation and out of her comfort.

"I'll go," Athos spoke up. His hand on Aramis' shoulder, just as the man was about to follow his former lover.

Aramis shook his head. "I've known her longer. She's just scared and upset." Stepping around Athos, who gave him a brief nod. Aramis followed Marie, who was not far from the camp. She had perched herself on a fallen tree. Her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs with her chin on her knees. "Marie..." He spoke gently and sat next to her. "It will be over soon. Treville is collecting evidence against your husband. Once we have enough, he'll hang."

She gave an unconvinced laugh. "How do you know? He always gets away with everything." Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned away from him. "No matter what you do. He will win and I will lose."

"You won't lose." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

Marie dropped her legs and welcomed his comfort. "I will. I know I will. I will never be free and I will never see my children again." She sobbed against him as he rubbed her back gently. The last time he held her like this was when he told her the truth for him leaving her. He hugged her tightly and comforted her the best that he could.

From a distance, Athos watched. He was irritated that he should have been the one to comfort. Was he jealous? Why was he jealous? Aramis and Marie were lovers a few years ago. He and Marie were just acquaintances. Nothing more. So, why was he jealous of his friend comforting this woman? He watched them for a moment and turned away. It was too much for him.

**-IV-**

Marie rode with Athos the rest of the way with the other three spread out behind them; making sure they were not being followed. The two rode on the same horse and as they rode towards the large château, she became curious. "Is this where we are staying?"

"Yes," saying nothing more.

"But this is the Comte de la Fère's home."

He kicked the flanks of his horse and they trotted to the house. "Yes. I own it."

She let out a laugh of disbelief. "You are the Comte de la Fère?"

"Yes." He said and steered the horse around the back of the large château. He held his arm out to help her dismount but she ignored it and dismounted from the horse with ease. "I do not come here very often." Dismounting the horse and eventually leading his horse into the stables. As he untacked his horse, Marie looked up at the château, taking in its beauty. It looked as if it needed a good clean and a new coat of paint but it was beautiful. She remained where she was; close to Athos, just in case they had been followed. "Come," he exited the stables and led her around the front of the house. "It is a little dusty. I do not come here often," said Athos as he unlocked the main entrance. The three riders arrived just as Athos and Marie were entering the house. "Stables around the back," calling over his shoulder at them as he led her inside.

"Well," she took in the château as Athos opened the shutters to let in the light, "this is charming."

Athos rolled his eyes as he continued opening the shutters and a few windows. "We are out of the way and it is close to Paris but far enough away."

"I hate this place," grumbled Porthos. "You punched me here." Glaring at Athos, who walked past him.

"Make yourselves comfortable." He mumbled as he left the room.

Marie turned to the other men after Athos left and raised an eyebrow. "Is he always this mysterious?"

"Often," chuckled Aramis as he took off his hat. "You should be used to it by now."

She laughed softly and nodded. "A little." She moved to a piece of furniture and pulled off a dust sheet to reveal a deep red sofa. "Right, this place needs a woman's touch. Aramis?"

The other men laughed. "You do have a feminine touch," Porthos laughed as he pulled a dust sheet from a table. "Madame de Chevreuse does have a point."

"Madame," Athos returned as they were in the middle of their digging of Aramis, "if you will followed me. I will show you to your room."

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Keep up the work with teasing Aramis." She gave Aramis a wide smile before she followed Athos from the room and up the stairs. "You do have a lovely house, despite the dust and the amount of dust sheets covering the furniture."

"Thank you," he muttered as he walked the long hallway to the last room at the end of the château. "This was my mother's room. It has a good view of the meadow." He pushed open the white double doors to reveal the room. Athos stood to one side to allow her to walk inside.

She gasped at the beauty of it. There were still sheets covering the furniture. The room had white walls with dark green curtains, which matched the large bed's curtains. "This is beautiful." She walked further into the room and pulled off a dust sheet, to reveal a writing table, which stood in front of the window. "Thank you." Turning to face him with a large smile.

Athos gave her a small smile. "You are welcome. You can change it in any way, if you wish to."

"I do not wish to. It is perfect as it is." She rushed to him and kissed his cheek lightly. "I best rescue Aramis from your friends' teasing. Which I did start." Marie gave him another smile before stepping around him. He watched her walk away from him with sad eyes. He could never be with her. She was another man's wife and she would never see him the way he wants her to. Yes, he was falling for her and he could not stop himself.

**-IV-**

All Marie had done was remove sheets from furniture in one particular room. The room had a lovely view of the surrounding area, which was a meadow full of forget-me-nots. "I told you not to touch this room!" Athos shouted at her. They had been in the château. for a week and the other musketeers had daily entertainment with Athos and Marie's arguments. "I specifically told you to stay away from this room!"

"Your past can stay in the past!" She shouted back at him as she removed the last sheet from the last piece of furniture; a chair. "This room is too beautiful to remain hidden in the shadows."

He growled in annoyance, glaring at Porthos who was chuckling in the corner. "You are helping her?"

Porthos laughed and nodded as he took the sheets from Marie. "She asked nicely and I did what I was told." Walking past his comrade, leaving Athos and Marie alone to their arguments. It was a daily occurrence. Porthos quickly closed the doors to the room, just in case items were thrown. "I wouldn't go in there, if I were you." Stopping d'Artagnan from passing him. "Especially if you value your head." Wrapping his arm around the young man's shoulder and steering him away from the room, where Athos and Marie were still shouting at each other.

"I don't care if you have bad memories of this house. This room is too nice to keep hidden under sheets," she shouted at him, her eyes glaring at him. "You need to let go of the past or it will kill you." She turned and stormed out of the room, away from him.

Athos followed her, not wanting the argument to end. "Next time, if I insist you do something, I expect you to listen to me!" He shouted at her as he followed after her. He was going to win this argument. She had no right to disobey his orders.

"I can do what I please. You just sit in your room and drink. I am bored and I want to keep occupied. This house has given me a reason to do something while I wait. Each day is hard for me as it is another day I am separated from my children. And you have no idea how hard that is?" She glared at him when she spun around to meet him.

"No, I do not understand but I said you could do anything in the house except that room!" Shouting as he pointed behind him at the room.

She groaned in irritation. "I give up! Where's Aramis?" Turning her attention to Porthos and d'Artagnan, who were smothering their laughter into their hands.

"Outside," snorted Porthos, who immediately stopped when he was met with a dangerous stare from Marie. "Down the river."

"Don't you dare follow me!" She shouted at Athos and pushed past him. "I mean it!"

Porthos continued laughing as Athos contemplated whether or not to follow after the woman. "She has you wrapped around her little finger."

Athos glared at him again. "Be quiet, Porthos." He turned in the opposite direction to the way Marie had gone. She was a stubborn woman.

**-IV-**

As she stormed out of the château and down the meadow. Aramis had shown her the secluded spot, which she enjoyed. The fresh air and the peace made her think more about her future or lack of future. She felt like she would never live with her children again. All because of her selfish husband. Marie would go to the river when she was angry with Athos and sit there until she calmed down or she would go to Aramis and express her feelings to him.

She was glad for the less restrictive dress as she walked down the long grass to the trees, where the river was hidden from view of the château. She wore a dark blue dress which was plain with no details at all and easy to move about in. "Aramis!"

"What has he done now?" He chuckled as he straightened up.

She immediately turned away from him when she caught sight of his near nakedness. He was only wearing his leather breeches. It had been a long time since she had seen him like this. "He scolded me for starting to clean a room. He had told me not to but it had a lovely view of the meadow. I wanted to make the room beautiful too." She heard Aramis laugh from behind her. "What's so funny?" Twirling around in anger to face him. She completely forgot her embarrassment of seeing his bare chest.

"I have never seen you so angry before." He smirked at her as she folded her arms across her chest with a raised eyebrow. "Marie, Athos has a troubled past and it involves this house. I don't know what it is." He stepped forward and continued talking, "just try and understand him."

Marie scoffed, "I am trying but he is making it difficult. So are you. Put your shirt on. You are rather distracting."

Aramis scoffed also and bent down for his shirt, putting it on to cover himself. "I apologise, Madame." He watched her as she sat on the riverbed. "Marie, what is wrong? I have never known you to be like this." Aramis sat beside her and studied her carefully. She was staring out in front of her, ignoring him. "Marie?"

"I am just annoyed with him. I understand why I am here but he is making it extremely difficult for us both." She brought her knees to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them. "You are leaving tomorrow, how will I cope if he keeps fighting me?"

Aramis chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her against his side. "You will win, love. I know you will. You are the strongest woman I know, and one of the few who can stand up to Athos."

She laughed softly and rested her head against his shoulder. "I know but it is so hard."

"It will be. Athos is a hard man and it not easily broken. Except with drink." He kissed the top of her head as they remained side by side for another hour.

**-IV-**

Marie and Aramis returned to the château with Marie intending on apologising to Athos. It did happen but an argument occurred. "Athos, I sincerely apologise about disobeying you. I should not have entered that room without talking to you about it."

"Apology accepted," he said as he took another swig of his bottle of wine.

She ignored his drinking and continued talking. "I will leave the room alone," she bit her tongue as she thought of something, "and you will stop drinking."

Athos scoffed, "unlikely Madame. This is my home and I can drink if I wish."

Marie was annoyed now. She reached for his bottle and snatched it from his clutches. "It will kill you one day!" Taking the bottle away from him and when he followed her, she hid it behind her back. "That is enough, Monsieur!"

"Madame, I insist that you give me my drink." Holding his hand out to her, but she did not give him the bottle. "Madame."

"No," she said stubbornly and took a step back.

Athos took a step to her, his hand still outstretched in front of him. "Madame." His teeth gritted as he took another step towards her. "Give me my wine." Speaking through his gritted teeth, trying to remain calm.

"No! I will not let you drink yourself into the ground! I do not need a dead protector!" Her anger boiling up inside her.

"You have the other three here." His stare mirroring her own and they glared at each other.

"They leave us in the morning. I repeat, I do not want a drunk protector." Stepping back from him, placing the bottle of wine on the nearest table. "Stop drinking." She stepped around him. Marie was expecting more angry words from him but there were none. She continued walking away from him. His own footsteps echoed around the quiet room. Marie believed they were moving to the bottle but they were not. His large hand wrapped around her wrist and spun her around to him. Just as she was about to argue with him, his lips crashed against her own. His free hand moved to the back of her head and held her against him. For a slight moment, she did not agree with this but the next moment she was moving her lips against his. All her anger poured away with one simple kiss. Her anger turned into passion and it turned into lust.

**-IV-**

**A/N: I realised a mistake with my timeline. I forgot the show began in 1630. So this story begins in 1631. Marie de Rohan was born in 1600 but in this story she is not 31, I have made her 25/26.**

**Responses from chapter III:**

**Mia:** Thank you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Dg101:** Thank you. Enjoy this chapter too. :)


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

**Warning: Lemon!**

Neither of them knew how it ended like this. One minute they were arguing, another minute he was kissing her, and the next they were tearing each other's clothes off. Now, they lay on the floor of his library, his coat covering a little of their dignity. Not that it mattered. The other three men had probably vacated the other side of the château to avoid being caught in the middle of their heated argument.

Until they were making love on his library floor, Marie had no idea how she truly felt about Athos. She knew she certainly desired him. Here they lay. He was asleep and she lay on his chest. She looked up at him once more before she fell asleep. The movement of his chest rising and falling caused her to drift into a light slumber. Not long after she fell asleep, Athos awoke to the feeling of her fingers caressing the soft hairs on his chest. He gave a small smile as he brushed his fingers on her shoulder. "Marie?" H whispered softly, his rough calloused hand rubbed her smooth shoulder. She was only wearing her peach coloured corset. They were in too much of a hurry to get rid of the restricting item of clothing. "Wake up." Athos did something that shocked him. He kissed her delicately on the top of her head; his lips brushing against her dark hair.

"Hmmmm..." She moaned softly and sat up, looking down at him. "What is the time?" Looking to the window, where it showed the darkness outside.

"I'd say close to midnight." He sat up and kissed her naked shoulder. He lifted his head and stroked her cheek with his hand. "We should move to our beds. It is cold on the floor." Brushing the back of his fingers down her cheek.

A smile graced her lips as she stood up, uncaring about her present situation of lack of clothing. "My bed or yours?"

The corner of his mouth turned up a little. "Your bed." He chuckled as she left the room with no shame. Her clothing left on the floor. Athos stood up and left the room unashamed. He knew the other musketeers were on the other side of the château and would not see them. When he entered his mother's previous room, he spotted Marie standing in front of the mirror and unlacing the ties of her corset. "Allow me." Crossing the room to stand behind her and began untying her corset. His lips touched her neck as he loosened the laces, his fingers touching the soft skin of her back.

Marie's breathing quickened with every touch and every time her corset was loosened. "Athos," whispering as the restrictive material was loose enough for it to be taken off completely. He walked around her and they were standing naked in front of her. They wasted no time and wrapped their arms around each other. Their lips crashing against the other. They both fought to be the dominant one. His arms tight around her naked waist, pulling her flush against him. Her hands threaded into his black hair, to hold him against her mouth. "Athos," she breathed when he managed to pull away from her ever tempting lips.

He removed his arms from around her and lifted her easily into his arms. Athos carried her to the bed. They lay side-by-side. His hand ran up and down her smooth side as her hand rested on his warm chest. Their kisses were soft and gentle. He rolled onto his back and brought her with him. His rough, calloused hands rubbing her back gently. "Marie..." He mumbled as he rolled them over once more. Her legs parted for him, to allow him to settle between them. They held hands above her head as they kissed once more before Athos sunk his member into her.

They let out matching groans. "Please Athos," she begged him when he did not move. She wrapped her right leg around his waist and lifted her hips a little. The movement caused him to move. Each thrust, she squeezed his hands, showing him that was what she wanted. They moved in synch, occasionally kissing. Their movements grew quicker and harder. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts. He took his left hand, gripping both of her hands with one hand. His rough left hand ran down her smooth thigh, gripping it slightly. "Athos!" She gave a cry as she reached that height of absolute pleasure, bringing him with her. "Athos," she murmured as he rested his forehead against her own, briefly kissing her on the lips.

"Marie," he spoke quietly as he released her hands and rolled off her. They lay in silence, staring up at the green canopy of her bed. No one said a word. Only their breathing filled the room as they attempted to catch their breath. The bed groaned as she turned and sat up on the edge of the bed. Athos turned his head and frowned at the sight of the scars on her back. Long, thin scars. "Marie? Where did you get those scars?" She ignored him as she wrapped her dressing gown around her, hiding the scars from him. "Marie?"

Marie walked away from him and stood at the window as she tied the cord around her waist. She wiped away the tears, which had begun to fall. "My husband. He may seem a perfect gentlemen in public but behind closed doors, he isn't. It didn't start until after I gave birth to our daughter. He blamed me for not giving him a son." She wiped her tears away with her hand but fresh ones replaced them. "I was so angry with him, I argued back. He got angry and he beat me using his riding crop." She let out a sob and covered her mouth with her hand. "He did it daily, I lost a child last year because of him." She looked out of the window at the dark grounds. "I sheltered myself away from court, angering the King and Queen and it cause the rumours to begin."

Athos climbed out of the bed and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Giving her the comfort that she needed. "It will be over soon. Hopefully, with you free and your husband guilty." He kissed her cheek and held her hands in front of her. "Until then, I will protect you until the end." She turned in his arms, resting her head against his bare chest, feeling the comfort of his arms around her. She had never felt so safe in her entire life.

**-V-**

Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan left early the next morning. They did not disturb the two lovers who were remained asleep in Marie's bed. The pair did not awaken until gone noon, where they discovered the note from Aramis and mentioning they will return in a fortnight. Athos did not care. It would only be the two of them for a fortnight. He would enjoy every moment of it.

For the whole 14 days, they spent the time organising the château or in bed. Preferably in bed. Their lives were peaceful and happy. But he noticed that she was unhappy, not with him, but just generally unhappy. They had finished their lovemaking when he asked her. It was the day before the other musketeers were to return. "Marie, why are you so sad?" He held her close. She lay on with her head on his shoulder and her fingers gently rubbing his chest. "I've watched you these past days and you always seem sad in the evening."

Marie nodded a little. "Can't you guess?"

"No, my dear." His fingers running down her spine. "It makes me worry to see you so sad."

She turned her head and looked up at him. "It is two things. I want this to be over and right now, I wish I was putting my children to bed. I vowed to be active in my children's lives. Something my mother did not do. I miss my boy and girl so much."

"What are their names?" He asked, he had never asked her this.

She gave a small smile as she looked away from him. "Louis is my boy and Anne is my girl. She's barely a year old." Marie took a deep breath and held onto him tighter, making him to hold her closer. "I wish I could see them again."

"You will." Murmuring close to her hair as he continued to stroke her back delicately. "I promise you, you will."

**-V-**

The three musketeers were returning from Paris and close to arriving at the château. "So, what shall we do if we find them naked in his library again?" Porthos asked as he kicked the flanks of his horse once more.

"Don't remind me." Aramis groaned as he adjusted the hat on his head. "I have seen Madame de Chevreuse bare but Athos is someone I did not wish to see naked." Rubbing his eye with his fist to try and rid the memory of walking into the library and finding his friend and former lover asleep, naked. "As beautiful as Madame de Chevreuse is, I do wish to get rid of that image."

Both Porthos and d'Artagnan laughed loudly as they rode up the long road to the château. "Are you jealous, friend?" Porthos asked as he studied Aramis' determined face, which was focused on the château ahead of them.

Aramis shook his head and then nodded slightly. "Only slightly. I wish it was me."

"Do you love her?" asked d'Artagnan.

"No. I just miss her." He chuckled. "I did love her but only because she was another man's wife. You know I like the unreachable." Chuckling again as he adjusted the hat on his head, ensuring it was firmly on his head. "But Marie will always be unreachable. She is now immune to my charms. I tried a few years ago."

"You are unbelievable." Porthos shook his head as they kicked the flanks of the horse, quickening the pace towards the château. "Please let them be dressed." His eyes turning to the sky in prayer.

**-V-**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I wanted to get this chapter out last weekend but it seems to be a bit late. :) Enjoy! Let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

The four men and Marie sat at the long dining table as Aramis delivered the news from Paris. "The red guards are searching for you. The musketeers are meant to be but we allow Cardinal Richelieu to believe that we are." Porthos explained as they all ate.

Her eyes turned to Aramis. "Did you see my children?"

"Your son is well. He is with your brother and is very happy. I have not seen your daughter." Aramis informed her. "I tried but I could not." He went to reach over and hold her hand but Athos was there first. "Tréville suggests you remain here under our protection. But he wishes for Athos to return for a while. It is already suspicious that he has been absent for two weeks. The Cardinal is asking questions."

Marie looked towards Athos. He could see the pain in her eyes. She was going to be separated from another person she loves. "Excuse me, gentlemen." She stood up and left the table, they too stood, once she was out of her seat.

They returned to their seats as soon as she was out of the room. "Do I have to leave?" Athos asked as he reached for his cup of wine. His fingers brushed against the brim but he withdrew his hand. Leaving the drink on the table. This shocked the three men. Athos never refused a drink. "Tell Tréville that I have business on my estates."

"He won't except that. He demands you to return. Porthos is to stay behind." Aramis stated as he poured himself another drink. "Like I said, it is becoming too suspicious without you around." Sipping from his cup.

Athos needed to say no more. He was on his feet and left the room. The only place he could think of was the library. Marie loved to take sanctuary in the comfortable room. She was there, sitting by the window with a book on her lap. She wasn't even reading it. It was just sitting there. "Marie?"

She looked up and he saw the tears falling down her cheeks. "Don't go." Marie got to her feet, letting the book fall to the floor with a thump, as he closed the library door.

He took eight strides to cross the room and gather her in his arms, their lips pressing hungrily against the other person. Her fingers grasped the edges of his jacket, keeping him against her. Desperate not to want to let him go. "I have to go." He murmured when he pulled away from her lips. "Porthos will stay with you. I'll come back soon. I promise." His hands gripped her hips tightly, not wanting to let go.

"No..." She whined softly. Moving her hands to his shoulders, standing on her toes and digging her fingers into his shoulder, not wanting him to leave. If she kept hold of him, he would not go. "I need you to stay."

He laughed softly. "I would stay in a heartbeat. But this is for you and your safety. I promise, I will come back soon." His hand on the back of her head and he brought her straight to his lips, kissing her hard. Lust and passion overcame them. Forgetting about the other three men in the château. Athos pushed her backwards until she was against the desk.

"Hey!" A male voice shouted from the open doorway. They had not heard the door open and the other musketeers enter the library. Athos and Marie pulled away and looked towards the men. "We really do not want to walk in on you two naked in here. Again," said Aramis, with a chuckle.

"Sorry," mumbled Marie, turning away from them all and returning to the window seat. She stood before the window and wrapped her arms around herself.

The men continued talking behind her. "We seemed to be close to collecting the evidence against the Duke of Chevreuse." Porthos continued, even though Athos and Marie did not seem to be listening. She was staring out of the window and he was watching her. "Athos, Tréville thinks you would be able to uncover the truth easily."

Athos said nothing. He stood up and went immediately to Marie, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "I don't want to go."

"Stay," she whispered, "stay with me. Let us go somewhere else. Far away from here."

He chuckled softly, ignoring his friends for a moment. He kissed her bare shoulder. She had worn a simple dark blue dress, which she found more comfortable than her magnificent dresses, that she wore in court. "But I know you will not go. You will not leave your children."

"No, I need to be as close as I can with them." She blinked away her tears. "As close as I can be." Her hands resting on top of his, their fingers entwining. "You need to go. If Tréville thinks you can stop my husband, I know you can." She leant back against him. "You best return."

"Tomorrow." He said with a small kiss on her cheek before pulling away from her. "I'll leave tomorrow." He told the men, who were still sitting behind them and watching them. Athos' hand remained on one of Marie's hips. "Make yourselves comfortable. We will talk later." He returned his attention to his lover and comforted her.

**-VI-**

Morning came too soon for either of them. They barely slept during the night. Not just from making love but they remained awake to talk, also. When they awoke in the morning, they had probably 3 hours sleep. "I don't want you to leave," whispered Marie as she stroked his cheek, "I want you to stay. Hide here forever."

Athos gave a small smile and kissed her softly. "I wish. I hate this house but I love it now with you here."

She shifted forward and pressed herself against him, her small hand on his naked hip. "Then stay."

"Stop it, Marie. You know I have to leave. If I do not, Tréville will be here within two days to drag me back to Paris." He reached up and pushed a stand of her hair away from her cheek. "You will have Porthos to annoy for a few weeks and then you will have me back in your bed."

Marie laughed, followed by a kiss. She pushed him onto his back and she straddled him. Bending over and her hair falling, shielding them as she kissed him. "Is that a promise, Monsieur Athos?"

He gave a smirk and flipped their positions, for him to be on top. "It is a promise, Madame." She let out a loud laugh before he silenced her with a hot and passionate kiss.

**-VI-**

Aramis was approaching Marie's bedroom when he heard her laugh. Secretly, he wished it was him in her bed. Him making her laugh. Not Athos. Why was he jealous? He lost Marie a long time ago. He would never get her back. He gently knocked on the door. "Athos, we need to leave."

"I won't be long. Get the horses ready." He called through the door.

Aramis could hear Marie giggling, trying her best to hide her laughs. "Don't be long. The sooner we return to Paris, the better." He walked away, leaving them to it. He return to the library, where Porthos was relaxing and d'Artagnan was waiting to leave. "Let's get the horses. No idea how long he will be."

Porthos let out a loud booming laugh. "He'll be back in a few weeks. They're acting as if they won't see each other for a year." The men left the château and to the stables.

**-VI-**

It took longer for them to leave because of Athos and Marie. He kissed her hard on the lips one last time before he finally mounted his horse. "Keep her safe, Porthos. Any danger, get her out."

"I will." He nodded as he stood protectively next to Marie.

Aramis and d'Artagnan turned and made their way through the trees. Athos remained where he was for a moment. His eyes and Marie's eyes were locked together. Neither wanting to look away but Athos did. Why was it so hard for him to leave her behind? He steered his horse away from Marie and Porthos, quickly following his two friends. "Thank you for staying, Porthos."

"Any time Madame." He looked down at her. She was playing with the sleeves of her green dress. It was the latest one d'Artagnan brought with him from Constance. "Is there anything you wish to do?"

She stood in silence as she watched Athos disappear into the trees. "Yes. Teach me to use a sword properly."

"Really?" He asked in shock.

"Yes. I know how to use one but not how to fight properly. Who better to teach me than a musketeer?" She turned to face him and smiled. "I never thought to ask Athos."

"You probably didn't have time," he quipped with a grin.

"Monsieur Porthos!" She hit him on the arm. "Behave. Let me change into easier clothes and we can begin." She stepped around him and went inside. She was going to learn to defend herself and not let Porthos worry about her too much.

**-VI-**

**A/N: Does anybody think I should insert more Aramis/Marie flashbacks? And some Annamis scenes? There will be Annamis storyline!**

**Responses from chapter V:**

**dg101:** Thank you.

**Mia: **I loved writing that line. I wanted something cheeky from Aramis. There will be more. Hee hee!


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

Porthos had noticed a difference in her. She was determined to get her sword fighting skills perfect but she would become moody if she got something wrong and could not fix it. It had been a week since Athos had left and they had began her training. She could use a sword but not very well. Though she improved within a week. Obviously, she could not defeat Porthos but she was improving. Every morning, he would find her awake and making breakfast and a picnic for them both. They would train in the fields all day, so she brought food for them both. Athos had sent a servant to help them in the château. Planchet would go and fetch them more food from the village and send notes for them.

"Watch your footwork." Porthos told her as he continued stepping towards her, their swords hitting together. The clanging and scrapes filling the air. "Good," he noted as she moved her feet into the correct position. "Ready?" He pushed her a little harder as he bore his sword down on her.

Her heart pounded as she moved quickly, defending herself. Her first husband only taught a few basics as did Aramis. But she wanted to learn more. Porthos was more than eager to help her. It was good for her and for him. It helped him to keep busy and stopped him being bored. "Let's rest a little." She gasped, holding her side as a pain grew in her side. "You're pushing me."

"I'm sorry, madame." He smiled and lowered his sword. "Let us drink." They walked to the tree, where they had laid their picnic things.

Marie poured their drinks as they sat on the grass. "Have you had word from Paris?"

"Yes," he took his drink from her and leant back on his elbow. They lounged on the ground as the sun beat down on them. "Thank you." Giving her a smile as she handed him a plate of food. "Athos has said that he is very close to finding the vital evidence to convict your husband. He just needs to get his hands on it."

"Really?" She laughed softly. "That is very good news." Marie lay back and imagined her life without her husband. She would be free to do what she pleased. Living with her children in peace and harmony.

"Aramis will arrive in four weeks. He will be taking over from me for a few weeks. How will you cope with him and without me?" He chuckled as he popped a grape into his mouth.

Marie laughed and lay back on the grass. "I'll think of ways to torture him." She stretched out her legs and put her hands behind her head. "I could stay here my whole life. This place is beautiful."

"I don't know why Athos wanted to leave this place." Porthos got to his feet once he finished his drink. "Come on. Let's keep going." He picked up his sword as Marie got to her feet, reaching for her own sword.

**-VII-**

Porthos studied Marie carefully when they were not fighting or really doing anything. She looked sad. He tried his best to cheer her up but she always seemed to be sad, even when she smiled. He sent a note to Aramis, asking him to come sooner as he thought his friend would be able to find out why Marie was so sad. Aramis was arriving a week earlier than he originally planned. He had asked if she missed her children. She did. But it was more than that. She was missing Athos. It was too obvious. She would stare out of the window every morning and evening.

They sat together at dinner. He would attempt conversation with her. But she seemed to be a million miles away from him. She just stared at her food, pushing it around her food around the plate. Not even eating anything. Now, he was worried. "Madame, you should eat."

"I am well, Porthos. I don't wish to eat. I am not hungry." She stood to her feet and left the table. Her food remained untouched. She had not eaten one bit.

"Madame," said Porthos, as he stood up and followed her, "you need to eat." He watched as she rushed up the staircase. What was he going to do if she continued like this?

**-VII-**

Athos had only been gone just a month and she had noticed the changes in herself. She had to stop wearing corsets so tightly as her breasts had become very tender. She knew the symptoms; sickness, loss of appetite and weight gain. She knew why she was like this. She had had two children previously. She was carrying a child. Athos' child. Marie would never be welcomed back to court for certain. So many excuses ran through her head. They were all pointless. Then she turned to thoughts of what to do with the child when she gave birth. She could hide here until the child was born and send it to a nunnery or even leave it with Athos. She couldn't do that. Not to her child. But she would never be able to see her children again if she kept this child with her. "Madame, are you all right?" Porthos asked once again as they ate their dinner in silence. "You look a little green."

She gave him a half hearted smile and nodded. "Yes. Thank you Monsieur. Just a little tired." Marie pushed her food around her plate, not wanting to touch it. The idea of eating it revolted her to the stomach.

"You have not eaten properly for days," he said, trying to keep calm. But her not eating was annoying him.

"I am not hungry." She stood to her feet, as did Porthos. "I will turn in early. Thank you for the food, Porthos." But she did not make it one step away from the table. Her vision became blurred and she fell against the table.

"Madame!" Cried Porthos, who was around the table and coming to her aid very quickly. "Right, Aramis will be here in the morning and he can check on you. But I think all you need is food." He wrapped his arm around her back and sat her in the chair once more.

"No food," she groaned, diverting her eyes away from the delicious food, which made her feel ill whenever she looked upon it. "I just need to sleep." Unable to keep her head up and her eyes open.

Porthos shook his head and lifted her effortlessly into his arms and carried her out of the dining room. "Bed. I will stay with you until the morning." He looked down at her and she was asleep, her breathing normal and steady. "Athos is going to kill me if she's ill." He carried her to her bedroom and lay her on the bed, on her side. Covering her with the blanket. He sat in the chair next to the fire, not leaving the room once. He would keep her safe until Aramis came. He did not want to find her ill in the morning. Athos would kill him personally.

**-VII-**

Marie slept until late into the morning. Aramis had arrived and Porthos explained what had happened. "She's not been eating and is always sleeping. I am worried, Aramis."

"I'll see her. Is she still in bed?" He asked as he took off his hat and they walked side-by-side up the large staircase.

"Yes, I've not left her side until now." Porthos reassured his friend.

**-VII-**

Marie awoke in bed. How did she get here? She did not remember climbing into bed at all. Someone was pressing their fingers against her stomach. "Good morning," spoke Aramis. "Though it is nearly good afternoon."

"What are you doing?" She asked, pushing his hands away.

Aramis frowned at her as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You've frightened Porthos. That takes a lot." He waited for her to sit up straight. "You've not been eating properly."

"Don't scold me, Aramis. I just don't feel like eating." Marie shrugged her shoulders and climbed out of bed, wrapping her dressing gown around her.

Aramis continued to study her. Remembering that her stomach was a little harder when he pressed his fingers on them. Realisation filled him. "Oh Marie!" He stood up and walked around the bed, approaching her cautiously. "It's Athos' child, isn't it?"

She spun around to face him. "Of course it is." Her body shuddered as she attempted to suppress a sob, bringing her hand to her mouth. "I don't know what to do." The sob fell from her lips.

Being the true friend that he was, he was at her side and wrapping his strong arms around her, bringing her close to him. "I'll have Porthos send Athos as soon as he reaches Paris."

Marie shook her head. Her hands gripping his leather coat. "No. He is working on finding the evidence against my husband. Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will." Kissing the top of her head. "But for now, you need to eat."

**-VII-**

**A/N: Here's chapter 7. Sorry it's taken a while. :) Enjoy!**

**Responses from chapter 7:**

**musketeer: **Thank you. I will only have a few flashbacks. Not a lot. :)

**dg101: **Thank you. :)

**Mia:** Thank you. There will be happiness. Soon. I promise. :)


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

Only Aramis knew of her condition. She wanted to keep it that way. D'Artagnan was meant to come to the château to take over from Aramis but Aramis sent a letter saying that he was to stay with Marie and that Athos should come to the château when he could. A letter came for Marie. She looked up from the letter and handed it to Aramis. The two of them sat in the large library. The rain fell hard outside and the library was the warmest room in the château. "It's from Athos. He is undercover. He may not be able to come here for another three months."

"I see. You have not told him, have you?" Handing back her letter. Marie shook her head. "Why not, Marie? He has to know!"

"I'm frightened." She folded the letter and placed it on the table next to her. "I'm so frightened that he'll be angry with me. With what has happened between us." Her hand rested on her stomach. It had only been two months since her discovery and she guessed to be at least three months gone. Her stomach showed no signs of a child growing with her.

He watched her as she stroked her stomach. "You will figure it out. You always do."

Marie got to her feet and strode to the window. She stared at the rain, as it pounded on the glass. "I don't know what to, Aramis. I know I should tell him but I am terrified of his reaction." She sat on the window seat. "I love him. But I know it will never be able to go further than us being lovers."

Aramis understood her. She was married. Athos was mourning a dead woman. It would never be able to work. She would return to her life in court and he would return to his life as a musketeer. But their child? What would happen to their child? "You need to tell, Marie. He can help you."

"How?" She laughed. There was disbelief in her laugh. Like she had given up on finding the answer. "I am married. I am a suspected traitor to the crown. This child," her hand on her stomach, "is a bastard. I can never raise it with my own children! I am stuck, Aramis and I don't know how to get out of it!" She turned away from the window and stormed from the room. Her temper had been growing quicker lately. Another piece of evidence of her child being inside her.

**-VIII-**

Another month passed by and Athos had not returned to the château. Keeping Marie's secret was frustrating Aramis. He knew that Athos should know about his impending child but Marie insisted that they tell nobody. Even Planchet had been sent back to Paris, so he would not discover Marie's secret. But what Marie and Aramis did not know, Planchet would report to Athos and cause the musketeer to return to his childhood home.

"Why are you here?" Athos asked angrily when Planchet walked into the musketeer garrison. "You know where you should be!"

"Monsieur Aramis sent me away. He stated that he did not need me." He was choosing his words carefully, avoiding using Marie's name or even her title. "He said I should return here to serve you."

Athos shook his head. "No. This is not right." He turned to go up the wooden stairs to speak to Tréville about leaving but came face-to-face with his captain. "Something is not right."

"Go. I will continue your investigation here." Giving his trusted musketeer a nod. Athos said no more and went straight to the stables. Leaving as soon as his horse was ready. He was riding hard out of Paris.

**-VIII-**

Aramis knew that sending Planchet back to Paris would mean Athos would come back. Marie was asleep in bed. She was sleeping quite a bit lately. And she was growing quickly. Her emotions were in full swing. She was crying one minute, laughing the next and then screaming at him on the third minute. The sun was setting in the sky when he saw a figure riding towards the chateau. Aramis could recognise that figure miles away. Athos was coming. He cocked his pistol and moved to the main entrance hallway. "I don't allow strange men into this house." Holding his pistol high just as Athos walked in.

"Well, luckily for you, I own it." He raised an eyebrow as Aramis lowered his pistol. "Where is Marie?"

"She's asleep." He went to grab Athos' arm to stop him from rushing away. "She's tired. Let her sleep."

But Athos ignored his friend and moved through the house. It had been so long since he had seen Marie and he was actually desperate to see her again. He quietly walked into her bed chamber. Her back was to him and he could tell she was fast asleep. He shed his coat, boots and weapons before climbing into bed with her. Because of the bed moving, she slowly woke up. She tried to turn around before his hand moved around her hip and onto her stomach. "What?" He gasped when he found her round stomach.

"Athos..." She pulled away from him and climbed out of bed. Her eyes filled with fear as he just lay there, staring at her. She could see that he was in shock. "I didn't want to tell you."

"What?" He pulled himself out of his shocked trance and climbed off the bed. "Why? I have a right to know!"

"I know," whispered Marie, her hands twisting in front of her in nervousness. "I am sorry. I just don't know how to do this." Her hands resting on her stomach. "I'm married to another man."

He shook his head. "You should have told me!" His anger rising.

"I know! I know!" She shouted at him, tears falling down her cheeks. "Forgive me! Please." Her right hand at her lips as she let out a sob. "I love this child. I love it so much. I don't want to make the decision of giving the child up." She turned her back on him. Her shoulders shaking as she suppressed her sobs.

"You should have told me," he spoke through gritted teeth. "I had every right to know from the beginning." He turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

She turned back around just as the door closed behind Athos. "Oh Athos." She knelt to the floor and sobbed into her hands. He was right. She should have told him sooner.

**-VIII-**

Athos stormed through the house. He was searching for Aramis. Of course he was hiding. He didn't want to face Athos. "Aramis!" He roared. "Get out of your hiding place!"

"Fine." He grumbled as he emerged from the library. "She made me promise. Only I know. No one else does."

Athos grabbed Aramis' collar and brought him to him. "You could have told me! That is my child!"

Aramis pushed his friend off him. "She can be very persuasive." He stepped away from the angry Athos, who was glaring at him still. "She has her reasons, Athos. Speak to her. She is terrified. I've known for a long time and I've never seen her so scared of telling you anything."

"Fine!" He growled and turned away. "Stay! You don't you dare go anywhere!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," mumbled Aramis as he disappeared back into the library and Athos returned above stairs.

Dread and fear filled Athos as he walked towards Marie's bed chambers, where he could hear her sobbing. His heart broke at the sound of her crying. He knocked gently on the door before he moved inside. "Marie..."

She looked up at him. She was still kneeling on the floor, in the same spot. "Don't lecture me. I beg you."

"I'm not here to lecture you." He rushed to her and knelt in front of her. "I am frightened too." He cupped her cheeks with his rough hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "I've ruined your life, Marie. I've put a bastard in you."

Marie shook her head. "Athos, please. Don't talk like that." Her hand resting on top of his. "Will you forgive me?"

He leant forward and kissed her hard on the lips. "I forgive you. I forgive you with all my heart. I just wish you had told me about the baby." He helped the whimpering Marie to her feet and led her to her bed. They sat on the edge and held her against his side. "I came when Planchet arrived. It was too obvious something was wrong."

"I didn't know he had gone." She rested her head on his shoulder. Welcoming his comfort. "I am glad you are back. I will try not to surprise you when you come back next time."

He turned her head to face him. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Kissing her lightly on the lips. It was so soft, it felt like a feather touching her lips. "Now, get into bed and get some sleep."

**-VIII-**

**A/N: Wow! Getting these chapters out pretty quick. Well, it is the Easter holidays for me now. The joys of working in a school. I'll try and get a few more chapters out in the next two weeks. Enjoy!**

**Responses from chapter VII:**

**Guest:** Yep! There's a baby! There was always going to be a baby. :)

**dg101: **Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!

**Mia: **You'll have to wait and see what happens to them and their baby. Enjoy this chapter. :)


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

Aramis stayed with the couple for two days. In those two days, he watched Athos with Marie. He had never know Athos to be so overprotective of anybody. He confronted him that evening when Marie had retired to bed. The two sat in the warm library with a cup of wine each. "Are you in love with Marie?"

Athos raised his eyebrows and remained silent for a moment. "I do. I never thought I could love another. But I love her." He ran his hand over his chin. "It's hard. She's another man's wife but she carries my child."

"Have you decided what will happen?" Aramis asked curiously.

He nodded. "We spoke last night. Marie is to stay here until she has the child. If she is proved innocent before then, she will make the excuse that she wishes to have a holiday in peace. But if not, she will remain here until she is innocent. Once over, she will leave and our child will stay here."

"Here?" Aramis frowned. "Who will look after the child?"

Athos sat up straight. "I will. With a wet nurse." He stared down at his drink. "Marie doesn't want to go."

"But she has to. Right?" Watching as Athos drained the rest of his drink. "When her husband is convicted, she is free. She can do what she pleases. She could marry you."

"No," Athos shook his head and put his empty cup on the table, "I would marry her in a heartbeat but we cannot."

"Why?" Aramis could not understand. "Is it this woman who you love? The one who has broken your heart. Marie has healed it. Take her as your wife. Live peacefully."

Athos shook his head. "She's alive. My wife is still alive. She is the reason that I cannot marry Marie."

"Oh," said Aramis in shock. He never expected to hear that from Athos. "I thought she was dead."

"So did I." He sighed as he poured another drink. "We'll find a way to make it the best thing for us all." He downed the contents of the drink. "Tell Tréville that I am dealing with my own business. I'll send for you when I need you." Athos stood to his feet. "But I want you to come back if you have any news of Marie's husband. Most importantly of her innocence."

"I will." He smirked. "Have fun." Winking at Athos as the older man walked away, not without sending a glare towards Aramis, who just laughed.

**-IX-**

He kicked off his boots and slid into bed with her. His hand ran over her hip and to her stomach. Marie did not even flinch. She remained fast asleep. But in her sleep, she moved to be closer to him, pulling his arm further around her growing body. He gave a small smile as she entwined her fingers with his. This was how it was meant to be. He had sustained from marriage because of his wife. But he could see himself married to Marie.

**-IX-**

The rain poured down outside but the couple were in the warmth of the library. Marie sat on the comfortable couch with her shoes off and feet up. Athos sat in one of the comfortable chairs closest to the fire. Each of them were reading from their own book. No sound except for the crackling of the fire. Aramis had left two weeks before and Tréville would be arriving to speak with them both within a few weeks. But the two of them preferred their life to be like this. Marie missed her children dearly and prayed daily that she would see them again very soon. "ATHOS!" A voice shouted from the entrance hall.

"Stay here." He said to Marie, who closed her book and looked towards the door. He strode out of the room to find Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan and Tréville in the entrance hall. Soaking from the rain. "What are you doing here?"

"We were tracking the Duke de Chevreuse and we had the evidence against him but we lost him before we could arrest him." Porthos explained.

"What? Where?"

They all looked at each other guiltily until Tréville spoke up, "he was leaving Paris. This was two days ago. We believe he has fled the country..."

"Or here." Athos' eyes widened in shock and realisation. Especially when they were disturbed by a scream. "No!" He ran back through the house and into the library. "No!" He shook his head when they all came face-to-face with the Duke de Chevreuse holding Marie against him and a dagger at her throat. "Let her go!"

"So, who is the bastard who put a bastard in my wife's belly?" His hand gripping her arm tightly as he brought the dagger to her stomach.

Athos stepped forward. "No."

"Ah! Monsieur Athos. I would not think that it would be you. I was thinking Monsieur Aramis had returned to her bed." He smirked as he ran the dagger up her body, stopping at her throat once more. "Now, I know you have what I need. Give it to me and I will let her go unharmed. You can keep her and her bastard." His eyes fixed on Athos. "Now, the letters."

Tréville took a wad of letters from his jacket and held them out. "First, you release Madame de Chevreuse unharmed."

"No. Place the letters on the table and step back." Nodding to the table in front of him. Tréville stepped forward, his eyes focused on the dagger in the invader's hand. He placed the letters on the table and slowly backed away. "Good. Well done. Now," he turned to his wife, "pick the letters up, my darling wife." Hissing in her ear as he moved the dagger to allow her to bend down and retrieve his letters. "Good girl." He said as she picked the letters up.

What happened next, happened fast. She stood up quickly and head butted her husband hard, causing him to drop the dagger to clutch his nose. He let out a cry as she quickly ran forwards, wrenching her arm out of his grip. "Marie!" Athos had her in his arms for a moment before placing himself in front of her.

"You little whore!" Claude screamed at her. "You'll pay for this." Holding his nose, which was streaming with blood.

Tréville stepped forward. Porthos and Aramis seized the man, kicking the dagger away from him. "Duke de Chevreuse, you are under arrest for treason."

"No!" Claude roared as he struggled to free himself from his captors. "She did! That whore did it!"

"We have the proof that you have been conspiring with the Duke of Buckingham." Tréville continued talking. "You will return to Paris with us, where you will be put on trial."

Marie clutched onto Athos' shirt. She let out a sigh of relief. "Yes."

"I'll get you, whore! You'll pay for this!" Continuing to struggle against the musketeers as they dragged him out of the library.

Athos turned and held her tightly. "I'm here. I'm here." Stroking her back as she shook in his arms. "He's gone. You're safe now." Brushing his lips against her hair. "You're safe."

The pair of them remained at Athos' chateau. "What will happen to Claude now?" Marie asked as they climbed into bed together.

"He will be tried and most likely executed. Aramis will return here to tell us what happens." He pulled her against him. His hand splayed on her stomach. "Tréville wants us to remain here until it is over."

"I've sent a note to the Queen, thanking her for her support and to let her know that I will be staying away from court until I am ready to return." Her hand rested on top of his. "I have subtly mentioned our child but not directly."

He gave a small sigh as he stroked her round stomach. "Marie, we cannot marry."

She laughed softly. "Why do you think I want that?" She raised her head, placing her hand under her head, propping herself up.

"I thought that your husband will be executed and you will have to marry again. Since you are carrying my child, I would think you would want us to marry."

Marie leant forward and kissed him, stopping him from talking. "Athos, I don't want to get married again." She pushed her fingers through his hair. "Even if I did, we would have to wait a year. It would be too late then."

"After the baby arrives?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea." A tear fell down her cheek. "I don't want to leave you. But I do not want to abandon my children." Her hand fell to her stomach. "None of my children." The tears began falling fast and great in number. "I don't want to abandon this child. It is our child."

"Stay here. Stay for good." He stroked her cheek with the tips of her fingers. "Bring the children. Live here for good. Say you have bought it. You can then bring the children here and not leave our child."

Marie let out a laugh; a relieved laugh. "Really?" Athos nodded silently as continued caress her cheek with his fingers. "You don't mind? My children are rather boisterous."

Athos chuckled. "How old are they?"

She settled into his arms. "Louis is 7 and Anne is 1." She said sadly. "I missed her birthday."

"You will see them again. Soon." He smiled as she began to fall asleep. "You'll see." He kissed her softly, watching her sleep until he too fell asleep."

**-IX-**

**Responses from chapter 8:**

**Mia: **Updates will be quicker because it's the Easter holidays. So updates will be more often. :)

**dg101: **Thank you. Enjoy this chapter. :)

**Guest:** Glad you loved it. It will be updated more often.


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

Athos and Marie remained together alone and it was the comfortable thing to do. Athos even admitted that he was not missing his musketeer life. She called him a liar. "You are such a liar," she laughed as she pulled herself onto her feet. "You miss it." She looked over her shoulder at him as she walked towards the window. "Go back to Paris. Aramis will be here in a few days. Go back to being the man you are."

Athos smiled and stood up, walked over to her slowly. "Yes I do." He stood behind her, his hands on her waist. "But I like my life right this minute." He kissed her neck softly.

"Who is that?" She caught sight of a carriage making its way up the road towards the house.

"Stay here." He tried to see the rider but they were obscured by a hood. He knew exactly who was in the carriage. Athos went out to greet them, speaking to whoever was in the carriage. Marie watched them from the library window as Athos returned into the house. "Marie, come and meet our visitors."

She left the room and moved outside with Athos. One of the hooded men opened the carriage door and Marie had the biggest surprise of her life. "Mama!"

Marie fell to her knees when her son jumped out of the carriage and ran to her. "Oh Louis!" She caught him in her arms and held him tightly. "My darling boy!" She sobbed as she held him tightly. In the months that she had not seen him, he had grown so much. "Look at you." She pushed him away and cupped his cheeks. "You are so big."

"I missed you so much, Mama." He hugged her again.

"Where is your sister?" She kissed her son once more as she stood up.

"In the carriage." Louis grinned as he held her hand tightly, desperate not to let go of her.

Marie stepped forward when a hooded woman climbed out of the carriage with her daughter in her arms. "Anne!" She stepped to her daughter and took her from the woman, the little girl was apprehensive to this woman, who was her mother. "I'm your Mama." She stroked her daughter's brunette curls and kissed her softly. "Your majesty!" Marie gasped when the woman lowered her hood. She curtseyed deeply. The men with her lowered their hoods to reveal many of the musketeers.

"Marie. You are looking very well." Gesturing for her to stand up straight. "Shall we go inside?" The two women walked side-by-side into the château and into the library. Marie waited for the Queen to take her seat before she sat down with both her children; Anne on her lap and Louis against her side. "Young Louis has not stopped talking about coming here."

Marie laughed and kissed the top of her son's head. "I did not know you were coming."

"It was a surprise. The King allowed me to come. You've been given a full pardon and your husband is dead. Executed as a traitor." Anne spoke softly. "But since you were married to him, you have no right to his properties and his money."

"I don't care." She shook her head and held Anne closer, who had settled into her mother's arms comfortably. "I'm happy here. Athos has said I can remain here." None of the men had followed them into the library. Giving them some privacy.

"Do you love him?" The Queen asked her curiously.

Marie gave a shy smile and a nod. "I do. I love him very much. But we cannot marry."

"Why ever not?"

"He's already married. Though he is estranged from his wife." She said sadly. "But we'll remain here even though we cannot marry." She held her children. "I have my children now. I will not let them go again."

**-X-**

The Queen remained at the château for the night but she did not spend it alone. She had spent it with Aramis. Marie discovered them the next morning when she quietly entered the Queen's chambers to help her with the morning. She found both of them in bed and bare. Marie gasped and quickly left the room. They had seen her and were extremely embarrassed. Marie paced her bed chamber five minutes later. What was she going to do? She had just found the Queen in bed with another man. Yes, she had committed infidelity but she was not married to the King of France.

"Marie..." Anne walked in and quietly closed the door. "What you saw..."

"He's a musketeer!" Marie spun around to face her. "How long has this been happening?"

"It happened a month ago and nothing since." She explained, her hands twisting in nervousness.

"Your Majesty, this is wrong!" Marie explained. "If you are discovered, I want you to not breathe a word that I knew about this. I will not hang for your mistakes!" She said angrily. "I will not risk my life and my children's lives for your lust."

Anne took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. I will not. We've promised that it will never happen again." She faced Marie and stood her ground. "How am I in the wrong when you have a lover yourself?"

"My husband is not the King of France and I am not the Queen of France!" Marie shouted at her.

Anne bowed her head in shame. "I know. I am sorry."

"I suggest you leave today. I do not want to be at the wrath of the King nor the Cardinal." Marie marched to the door and opened it wide. "Do you need any help getting ready for the day, your Majesty?"

"No thank you, Madame. I'll leave you to ready for the day." She said softly, she could tell that she deeply upset Marie.

Marie curtseyed as Anne left, standing straight once the door was closed. She sat on the edge of her bed, anger fuelling through her. She had kept a lot of secrets for the Queen but not as big as this. This was treason.

**-X-**

Upon their parting, the two women apologised for their behaviour. "Madame, I am terribly sorry for putting this secret on you." They held each other's hands. "I hope we don't part on bad terms."

Marie gave her a smile and shook her head. "No. I can never be angry with you for long. Take care, your Majesty. I mean it." Her eyes flickering to Aramis, who was watching them carefully. "Don't do anything stupid. Let Aramis be a one time thing."

"I will. And I hope you find the happiness that you deserve with Athos." She gave Marie a small before putting her hood up. "Take care Marie. Send word when your child arrives."

"I shall." Smiling broadly as she stepped away and curtseyed to the Queen, before the Queen stepped into the carriage. Marie stepped back and reached for her son's hand. They waited for the carriage and men to be out of sight. "Come on, darling. Let us go inside." She turned to see Athos standing in the doorway with Anne in his arms. Anne was quite taken to him. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" She asked as she walked towards him.

"I am very sure." Moving back into the château with her and her children. "I will be bored but we have two children to entertain us."

Marie let out a loud laugh and nodded. "That is true." They couldn't marry, like they should, but they were going to be happy.

**-X-**

**A/N: Well, it's slowly but surely getting there. It will pick up in the next chapter. :P ;) Take a wild guess!**

**Review guys with your answers. You'll all probably get it right.**


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

Athos admitted to Aramis in a letter that he was enjoying his life with Marie and her children. He did miss being with the musketeers but it felt like this was the life he wanted to have. If his wife was dead, he would have married Marie in a heartbeat. It had been two months since she had been reunited with her children. She had grown larger and very close to giving birth. She and Athos had been acting like a married couple ever since the children were brought back into Marie's life. He had made a crib for their child, he was teaching Louis how to use a sword, and he was a father figure to young Anne, who no longer had a father.

Their lives were turned upside down on a cold winter's night. Marie was woken up by Athos shaking her. "Marie! Get up! The house is on fire!" She couldn't be woken. Smoke had already filled the bedroom before he had reached her. "Marie!" He lifted her from the bed, coughing as the smoke filled his lungs. Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan had arrived the week before, thankfully. They had gotten the children out and were attempting to put out the fire. But it was no good. He was to lose his house. He escaped with his lover in his arms, who was still unconscious. He met the others on the grasslands in front of the château.

"Who did this?" Aramis asked as he held Marie's daughter in his arms. "Is she all right?"

"No." He gently placed Marie on the grass. "Marie? Marie?"

Aramis handed the small girl to d'Artagnan and he knelt next to Marie. "Marie?" He put his ear to her mouth. "She's breathing. She's just unconscious."

Gunshots were fired nearby. "Get them into the trees!" Shouted Aramis as he withdrew his pistol. Athos lifted Marie. He spotted the one person he did not want to see. His wife. She did this. He took his lover into the trees, following Porthos and d'Artagnan, who had the children in their arms. Aramis followed them, waiting to shoot at the attackers. "We need to move."

"Athos..." groaned Marie, who was awakening. "What?"

"The château is on fire." He helped her to sit up. "Come on. Someone is attacking us. We need to get moving." Athos helped her onto her feet.

"I can't." She whispered, grasping his arms.

Athos shook his head. "We have to go." Pulling her gently, attempting to get her to move.

"I can't, Athos." Biting her lower lip as he wrapped his arm around her back. "The baby is coming."

"What?" His eyes bulging in shock. "What?" He had no idea what to do.

Aramis was at their side. "We need to move. Get as far as we can." He wrapped his arm around her back too. The two men were able to help her walk. Snow had begun to fall as they reached the village, which was not too far from the château.

"We can't stay here." Porthos whispered, as he and Athos watched the village from the outskirts. "It's too close."

People in the village were shouting. "The de la Fere place is on fire!" The shouts were drowned out by more gunshots.

"WHERE IS THE COMTE DE LA FERE?" A male voice shouted. None of the villagers answered but the man continued. "COMTE DE LA FERE! Monsieur Athos, come on out! Bring the Madame de Chevreuse with you! We have been asked to fetch her!"

Porthos and Athos watched the scene in front of them. "Who would want her?" Porthos asked. "Her husband is dead." They looked behind them. Aramis was tending to Marie, who was groaning in pain on the ground. "We need to get somewhere warm and fast." They turned their attention back to the man, who had shouted. He was turning his horse around and heading back towards Athos' château.

"I know where we can go. Do you remember Paul Meunier? We could pay him to hide us all." Athos suggested as they moved away from their watching spot.

Porthos nodded. "It's our best chance." They moved to the others and spoke of the plan. Aramis agreed to it, saying Marie had enough time to reach there.

**-XI-**

Thankfully, Paul allowed them to hide in his home and would protect them if the time came. Porthos had to carry Marie as he was the only one strong enough to carry her far and quickly. He laid her on a small cot as Aramis quickly moved to her side. "Right, let's see what's happening. I need lots of hot water and blankets." He ordered Porthos as he helped Marie to take off her dress, which was damn as her waters had broken when they were travelling to this place. "Are you all right?"

"Where are the children?" She gasped as she gasped for breath. She lay on the small cot in her shift.

"With d'Artagnan." Aramis reassured her and held her hand.

She took deep breaths before she spoke again. "Where's Athos?"

"He's on guard." Holding her hand tightly. "Breathe," he said as she suffered a contraction. "That's it. Breathe."

Marie took deep breaths as the contraction faded. "Who is after us?"

"We don't know. They want you. Probably one of your husband's allies. Thinking they can gain from your capture." He gave her a smile as a woman brought them pillows, to put behind Marie. Another woman brought a bowl of cold water and a cloth. The woman dipped it in the cold water and placed the cloth on Marie's forehead. "We'll be safe here. Monsieur Meunier has offered us protection." He nodded to the woman, who left them alone.

Porthos returned with the blankets and hot water. He gestured Aramis to move away from Marie. He whispered in Aramis' ear, "they've found us. Athos is outside the door and I will stay with d'Artagnan."

"What's happening?" Marie asked in a panic, when she saw their worried faces. "Aramis?"

Aramis saw no point in lying to her, she would discover the truth one way of another. "They're here."

"The children!" She gasped. "They need to be..." She was cut off by shots.

"No." Aramis shook his head. "Porthos and d'Artagnan have them. They will protect them until the end. They will not let anything happen to them." He returned to her side as soon as Porthos rushed from the room. "Athos is staying guard on the door. No one will get to you." He held her hand as a contraction hit her. He reached for another cloth. "Bite down," hovering it over her mouth. She quickly bit the cloth and let out a low groan, which would have been a loud cry if she did not have the cloth.

They could hear the fighting getting closer. Aramis could see the worry in her eyes. She was worrying about so much. Mainly about her children but also for Athos and their friends. This birth was not worrying her at all. The shots drew closer. The ring of swords filled the growing morning. Marie gripped the rough bedding as she was pained with another contraction. She heard a gunshot. Someone fell against the door and she thought the worst. Another shot was fired. "Athos!" She had pulled the cloth from her mouth and screamed his name. Both she and Aramis stared at the door. They feared for his life. "Please go and see!" She begged Aramis. "Please see if he is all right!"

Aramis looked down at her with concern. She was in the middle of giving birth and all she was worried about was Athos. "Fine." He nodded and lifted his pistol, which he had kept next to him since the attacks began. Cautiously, he opened the door and two bodies fell into the room. One was Athos and another was an unknown man. "Athos!" Aramis pushed the other man off and dragged Athos into the room. He was alive. Aramis grabbed a rag and pressed it on Athos' wound, which was only a shallow wound. Nothing fatal. He quickly pushed the other man out of the room and barricaded the door.

"ARGH!" Cried Marie as she felt another contraction. "I need to push!"

Aramis looked up from Athos, who was now leaning against the wall. "Go to her. She needs you." Athos pushed his friend towards the crying woman. "Go!" He shouted at her and gave a groan as he moved, his wound complaining.

Aramis rushed to Marie and helped her to part her legs. "Not long now, Marie. I can see the head. A head of hair!" She laughed and stopped to cry out. "Push!" He urged her. Athos watched in annoyance. He couldn't be at her side. She looked so lonely. There was no midwife, no nurse, no physician. Only Aramis to help her. He gritted his teeth as he pressed the cloth against his wound, stemming the bleeding. He watched as she brought their son or daughter into the world. A few pushes and the child was born. Aramis cut the cord but no cry came from the child.

"Aramis?" Whispered Marie as she looked down at him, fear filled her even more. "Why isn't the baby crying?" She watched as he grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around the baby. She couldn't see much as he bent down from her view. "Aramis?" She sobbed. "Athos." Her eyes flickering over to him. He too was watching Aramis with fear. From where he was, he could see what Aramis was doing. He was withdrawing mucus from the baby and then breathing into the baby.

**-XI-**

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Sorry! What do you think? Let me know!**


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

"_Aramis?" Whispered Marie as she looked down at him, fear filled her even more. "Why isn't the baby crying?" She watched as he grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around the baby. She couldn't see much as he bent down from her view. "Aramis?" She sobbed. "Athos." Her eyes flickering over to him. He too was watching Aramis with fear. From where he was, he could see what Aramis was doing. He was withdrawing mucus from the baby and then breathing into the baby._

A small cough and a loud cry. They all let out a sigh of relief. Marie let out a sob and held her arms out to him. "Give me my baby." She whimpered, still frightened from what had happened.

Aramis wrapped the wailing baby in a warm blanket and handed the baby to Marie. "You have a son. A very healthy son. Just a little mucus on the lungs but he will be fine." He smiled as Marie held him close and he moved on to deliver the afterbirth. Once finished, he took the dirty sheets away, putting them in the corner. A groan from behind him, brought Aramis back to his duties. He rushed to Athos' side and worked on his wound, which was on his side. "Stop whining," said Aramis as he tied an available bandage around him. The gunshots were still continuing but there seemed to be less than before.

"I want to see my son." He murmured in his friend's ear as Aramis tightened the bandage. "Be ready to fight. Neither of us know what is happening out there." Groaning as Aramis lifted him off the floor and aided him towards the small cot, where Marie sat with her quiet baby. He groaned as Aramis helped him to sit. "He's perfect." He smiled as he looked down at his son, who was sleeping contently in his mother's arms. His hand reached forward and cupped the baby's head. "Well done, my love." He leant forward and kissed her forehead.

Aramis watched them as he loaded his rifle, ready for the attackers. Was he jealous again? He was. Not because Marie was with Athos but because he could not love like they could. His love was the Queen of France. He could never live a life that they were living. The fighting was getting closer again. "Athos, is your pistol loaded?"

"No." He quickly loaded his pistol. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Don't leave her side." Aramis ordered him.

Athos scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Who said I was going to anywhere?" He looked down at Marie and then their son. "I'll protect them until the end."

Marie chuckled. "I know you will."

Aramis waited with his rifle pointing towards the door as fighting drew closer. "I hate not knowing what is happening."

"Go. They may need your help." Athos urged him. "We'll be fine." Aramis gave them a silent nod and quickly left the room.

"Do you want to hold your son?" She asked softly. He placed the pistol on the bed and nodded. He took the child from her. The baby squirmed slightly and settled into his father's warm, comforting arms. "Do you have a name for him?"

"None," chuckling as he rocked the child, not removing his eyes from him. He took in every feature of his son; his pink lips, his dark hair and his sleeping face. This boy was perfection. Even if he was born as a bastard but he was flawless. "We will discuss a name when we reach Paris." He leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Well done, my love." The fighting grew very loud. "Take him." Gently passing his son back to her and picked up his pistol, ready to fire if he needed to. There were three last gunshots and silence fell. "I'm going to take a look." He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. He withdrew his dagger from its sheath and held his pistol tightly.

"Be careful." She whispered, afraid her voice would cause the violence to begin again.

He looked over his shoulder once and nodded. Cautiously he opened the door and peered out. "Aramis?" He called as he left the room, leaving the door ajar.

"All clear." Aramis appeared from behind a pillar. "We won." The two men embraced in a hug. "They were looking to take Marie and the children as a ransom. They would have fetched quite a lot of money for them all." They stepped back. "On to Paris?"

"Yes." He nodded. "We can house them in the garrison until she can find a proper place for her and the children to live." Athos moved away from Aramis, who was confused. What was Athos doing? Was he giving up Marie because of his lack of availability to marry her? Aramis followed Athos back into the room where Marie was still on the cot with her newborn son. Athos was sitting with them and gently stroking the baby's head. "We can leave as soon as Aramis says you can."

"If we can borrow a cart, we can leave at noon." He smiled as he packed away his things. "I'll send a woman to help you into a dress and I'll see if we can use a cart." Leaving them alone. He knew that Athos wanted to talk to Marie alone. He had that look about him.

Athos stroked his son's soft hair, which was dark. "You and the children can stay in the musketeer garrison until we find another home for you."

"What?" She looked up from her son to him. "What do you mean for me?"

"While we're in Paris, we cannot be together." He shook his head and stood up, walking away from her. "Marie, at the château we could be together because we were out of the public eye. But in Paris, people will talk and your reputation will be ruined. The reputation of your children will ruined."

She shook her head in denial. "No. It won't be." She winced as she shifted off the small cot and onto her feet. "It won't. We can work it out."

Athos turned to see her walking towards him. He rushed to her side and helped her back onto the cot. "You need to rest."

"No!" She said angrily. "We need to talk about this! I can understand that we were safe in your château. But we can be together here. Like you said, I can find a house. You can come with us and you can still be a musketeer." Before he could continue, a woman came in with a plain red dress for Marie.

"We'll talk when we return to Paris." He reached down and took his son from her. "I'll leave you to dress." Leaving the room without another word.

**-XII-**

They soon left the company of Paul Meunier and were on their way back to Paris. Marie was sat in a cart with her daughter and newborn son. Young Louis insisted that he ride a horse, which Aramis allowed him to ride with him. The musketeers noticed the tension between Athos and Marie. They had not said a word to each other on the entire journey. She refused to even look at him as he rode alongside her. He tried to talk to her but she rebuffed him and turned her attention to her children. Anne was obsessed with the new baby, gently touching him and kissing his forehead, like Marie told her to. "You have got to be gentle." She smiled at Anne placed another kiss on her brother's forehead. "He was a little poorly earlier but he is strong, like his Papa."

Athos looked over at her when he heard her say that. His heart broke. He was offering to leave her for her to avoid the shame of taking a lover and having his child. "Marie." He sighed heavily and kicked the flanks of his horse, moving ahead of the cart as they entered into the outskirts of Paris. He felt so upset that he was breaking her heart because of what he felt was right for them both.

**-XII-**

"I've sent a message to the King and Queen about Madame de Chevreuse. She and her children can remain here until she is properly housed." The Captain spoke only to Athos, who brought him the news of his home.

"Yes Captain. Madame de Chevreuse has offered to cook and clean while she is here. She wants to earn her keep." Athos explained as he held his hat in his right hand. Fidgeting in nervousness.

Tréville watched Athos for a moment. "I have heard from Aramis that you will not remain with Madame de Chevreuse."

Athos nodded, "it is true. If we had remained at my château, we could have been together." He slowly paced in front of Tréville's desk. "Here, we cannot. It was too public." Guilt gnawed at him. Every time he spoke those words, it felt wrong.

Tréville nodded. "I understand. But it is good to have you back." He stood up and leant on his desk. "Now, go and see if Madame de Chevreuse and her children are settled and comfortable. Try not to annoy her. I don't want an angry woman staying here."

Athos nodded and left the office quietly. He heard loud laughs below. He looked down from the balcony. He saw Porthos fighting with young Louis, who had a wooden sword. He had beaten Porthos and was triumphantly raising his sword to the air in victory. He caught Marie's eye, who just looked away from him. Forget it. He thought to himself. He was not going to lie to himself any more. He walked down the stairs and straight to Marie. "I love you," he whispered before kissing her hard on the lips. Being careful not to crush their son, who was resting peacefully in his mother's arms. His large, rough hands cupped her face as they kissed.

She laughed when he pulled away from her lips but his hands remained on her cheeks. "You have changed your mind?"

"I have." Kissing her once more, affirming his choice to remain with her. "I have a name too. Raoul."

**-XII-**

**Responses from chapter XI:**

**Mia:** Sorry for the evil cliffhanger. It wasn't originally going to be a cliffhanger but I thought it was a good idea. :D


End file.
